Modern makeup technologies are increasingly innovative. Consumers seek durable cosmetics such as long-lasting lipsticks, non-transfer foundations, and waterproof makeup for the face and eyes. Colorants are used in these cosmetics to highlight the lips and other skin regions on the body. Most conventional lipstick formulations, for example, have a semisolid consistency, and include a colorant such as a pigment mixed with an oily vehicle such as a fat or oil stiffened to a desired consistency with one or more waxes. Lipsticks having a long-lasting color have been developed that lessen the need for frequent reapplication and to avoid problems such as the lipstick rubbing off from the lips and onto clothing.
There are various methods for increasing the long-lastingness of cosmetics. For example, increasing the concentration of colorants in can increase the long-lastingness of a cosmetic. However, increasing the concentration of colorants often results in the cosmetic becoming dry more quickly and can results in a loss of luster. Moisturizers and conditioning agents are can be added to the formulations, but these components may undermine durability. Various polymers and copolymers can also be used in cosmetics to improve durability. Polymer and copolymers can form a strong adhesive film that is not easily removed from the skin.
Durable cosmetics are continuously being developed and are purposely difficult to remove. Therefore, makeup removing products are needed to effectively remove them. Effective makeup removing products, however, tend to be harsh, can injure the skin, and include non-natural ingredients. Consumers desire cosmetics that are free of unnatural substances, preferring instead ingredients of natural origin, renowned for their better tolerance and affinity for the skin, and are environmentally friendly. There exists an increased consciousness amongst consumers regarding the types of ingredients used in consumer products, including cosmetics. One of the biggest impetus for seeking natural or organic products is the perceived health benefits. Those who use make-up remover are likely wearing make-up on a regular basis, and therefore seek the most safe and effective methods for easily removing the makeup.